Content creators often desire to include shapes having sharp, defined edges as part of digital content. When creating an icon of an envelope, for instance, the content creator may draw the edges of envelope using lines that are defined using vectors. These vectors are then rasterized to generate pixels that are used to display the envelope in a user interface.
Conventional techniques used to define the lines as part of rasterization and rendering of the shape, however, may result in blurred and fuzzy edges. This is often due to definition of lines between locations of pixels that are used to rasterize the edges, which causes the edges to blur across additional pixels. For example, a line defined as having a thickness of a single pixel, when located between pixel locations, may result in use of multiple pixels when rasterized that have fading edges that result in the blurring of the line. Although techniques have been developed to address this unwanted effect, these techniques have numerous drawbacks.
In one conventional example, the same style setting is required to be used for each shape (e.g., a line having a single thickness and alignment), which thus limits flexibility of the content creator. In another conventional example, definition of the shape is “broken” in that geometric and line-alignment properties of lines that are used to form the shape are removed. This may result in a shape that is asymmetric, destroy a geometry and dimensions of the shape being created, and limit an ability of the content creator to further modify the shape. Further, these conventional techniques are not usable for shapes having complex geometries such as a polygon, star, and so forth. Thus, these conventional techniques are often avoided as providing an inferior alternative to a shape as having a blurred edge.